The Labyrinth
by LuluBelleAnimeLover
Summary: After a bloody civil war, Yugi enters a world of unimaginable cruelty after moving in with his sadistic uncle. He discovers a labyrinth & meets a mysterious Faun who sets him on a path to saving himself & his ailing brother. But the lines between fantasy & reality suddenly begin to blur, & Yugi is caught in the ultimate battle between Good and Evil... and there is no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Pan's Labyrinth with a Yugioh twist! What could be better? Rated M for language, violence and character death. Follows the plotline of the movie, with some minor changes and lots more drama. For the story's sake I made Domino a country instead of a city, bear with me. The letter at the beginning is for dramatic effect and NOT told completely from one character's POV. This is for those who love a mature, dark fairy tale. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own neither Pan's Labyrinth or Yugioh.

 **The Labyrinth**

* * *

 _~A long time ago… in the Underground Realm, where there are no lies or pain, there lived a prince who dreamt of the human world. He dreamt of blue skies, soft breezes and sunshine. One day, eluding his keepers, the prince escaped. Once outside of his realm, the bright sun blinded him and erased his memory. He forgot who he was and where he came from. His body suffered cold, sickness and pain._

 _Eventually, he died._

 _However, his father, the King, always knew that the Prince's soul would return...perhaps in another body, in another time, at another place. And he would wait for him, until he drew his last breath; until the world stopped turning…~_

* * *

 **I cannot wash away the blood… My hands are forever tainted with it. I watched as the light went out of his eyes. If only I had done more..**

 **To understand the end, you must go back to the beginning…**

 **At the end of a vicious civil war, hidden in the mountain range of a long forgotten countryside, armed men and women were still fighting the strict, militaristic regime of the Kaiba Dynasty. Military posts are established to exterminate what's left of the Domino Resistance and usher in a new era of totalitarianism-with Gozaburo Kaiba at the helm.**

 **The following is an account-my account-of the events that took place at Captain Kaiba's headquarters, and his transgressions against the innocent that will not be soon forgotten…**

 _ **He**_ **will never be forgotten.**

 **Signed,**

 _ **Teá Gardner**_

* * *

 _One month prior…_

A young boy flipped through the pages of his book as the car bumps along the country road. By looking at him, one would expect him to be much younger than his appearance suggests-for he is but a small thing. He is short in stature, with a wild mane of tricolored hair and lightning shaped bangs that frame a delicate face, with creamy skin and large amethyst eyes. Lithe, nimble fingers turn the page of his storybook. His eyes are alight with wonder as scans the words on the page. He loves stories-perfect little universes where he could escape from everyday life. On a rather jostling bump the pile of books next to him threatened to spill over, and he automatically reached over and steadied the pile without looking away from his page. A sigh next to him brings him out of his fantasy. His large jewel-colored eyes look up to meet similar ones-but his brother's eyes are sharper and darker, closer to the color of dark wine than amethyst.

"I don't know why you had to bring so many books, Yugi. We're going to be in the country-the great outdoors. Surely you'll be much too busy running around to have your nose in a book?" His elder brother gave him a wry smile. Like Yugi, he too was of short stature-but taller than his baby brother. His frame was wiry but not without muscle definition. One automatically knew they were related just by their almost identical hairstyles. The most noticeable difference was Yami had more blonde streaks going up into his hair.

"I don't like being outdoors much. I'd much rather read or play games." Yugi pouted. Yami reached over and places a hand on the page.

"And what is this you're reading?" Prying the book away from Yugi, he reads the cover title, "Fairy tales… aren't you a little old to be to be filling your head with such nonsense?" He stifles a chuckle as the young boy snatches the book away, huffing at him and opening it back up to his last page. He's almost completely taken in with his tale when Yami's sudden coughing fit causes him to look up in alarm.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

His brother is paler than normal, and his dingy handkerchief is doing nothing to silence his wretched cough.

"Can you ask him to stop the car a moment, please?" Yami pants out, leaning forward to offset dizziness. Yugi does so and the line of vehicles behind them all come to a halt. Yami exits the car and heaves behind a nearby tree. Yugi climbs out on the other side and runs over to him.

Yami waves him off, "I'm fine, just give me a moment. All that bouncing around and dust in the air is making me sick." He gives Yugi a weak smile before having another fit. The soldier driving their car walks over to offer him some water. A placated Yugi wanders the side of the road while Yami calms down-he's seen enough of Yami's fits to know that this one is not too serious. They're surrounded by tall skinny trees and a sea of lush greenery. He takes in this new scenery, eyes following the dancing dust motes that sail gayly through the air. His feet carry him just off the road and up a hill. Not paying attention to where he's stepping, he yelps as his ankle nearly rolls over a large rock. Steadying himself, he looks down and picks up the oddly shaped stone.

"How strange, it looks like an eye…" Indeed it did. The stone appeared to be engraved with an eye on the flat part, while the back seemed to be chucked out of a larger piece of stone. Intrigued, he ventures further up the hill to find a large stone monolith hidden among a close gathering of trees and bushes. There are several smaller boulders just circling the bottom of it. He gasps as he takes in the smooth stone. Etched into its old, cracked surface is a elegantly dressed male bearing a large crown, in one hand he holds a gnarled staff-the other upholding the sun and moon. To the boy's delight he finds that one eye is missing from the structure. Stepping up on one of the round boulders he tippy-toes it and places the missing piece back into the figure's face. It fits snugly. He giggles, happy with his handiwork and jumps down.

" _Kuuuuriii!"_

Yugi jumps in alarm at the strange sound, looking around for whatever made the noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" From the corner of his eye he catches movement just behind the monolith. A tiny blur of brown and green flashes out of sight before he can lock in on it. "What was that?"

"Yugi! Come on, we should go now!" Yami calls from the road. Yugi gives one last look to the stone effigy and runs back to the car.

"Yugi, what were you doing up there?"

"I found an old statue with a missing eye and for a moment I thought I saw something moving.. What if it was a fairy? Come with me and see-" His eyes light up but Yami pays no attention.

"Brother, just look at your shoes! They've gotten all muddy." _Sigh._ "Come on, we have to go. The Captain does not appreciate tardiness." He drapes an arm around the younger's shoulder and leads him back into the car. "Now, when we get to the mill I want you to be polite and greet the Captain. We should address him as 'Uncle'. I know you're not familiar with our father's brother but he's still family. You've no idea how good he's been to us so please, just be on your best behaviour. Promise me."

"Alright Yami, I promise." He answers glumly. They climb into the back seat and the car rumbles down the dirt lane. Not long after they roll into a large stretch of open farmland. There is a huge farmhouse adjacent to what appears to be a large warehouse-the mill, as Yami had said. Behind that was another smaller barn with uniformed men leading horses in and out of it. Yugi watched with wide eyes as soldiers marched about through rows of tents, there were even a few large tanks littered about the property. The caravan pulls up to the welcoming committee just outside the house. Yugi subconsciously scoots closer to Yami as he eyes the line of stiff-looking soldiers and staff awaiting their arrival.

Yami takes notice and pulls him tight against his side, "It's alright, we're the Captain's nephew's. No one will dare give us a hard time."

"They look mean...I thought only the family and important people were going to be here." Yugi whined, casting a worried glance up at Yami.

"The soldiers are here because Uncle believes the rebels are still planning an attack against his forces. He's temporarily using this area as a base camp-and for the time being it will be our home so we should get used to seeing them here. Not until the Rebellion is squashed will we be completely safe and life go back to the way it was."

"I miss Father.." Yugi whispered, eyes a little wet.

"I do too. But we have each other and our Uncle's family, and he would not want us to be sad about that. Be brave, Yugi." He kisses his brow and the car door pops open. Yami scoots out and stands before a tall young man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yami, welcome. Glad you made it safely."

"Thank you Seto, it's been awhile since we've seen one another." He gripped his cousin's hand in a firm handshake.

"Five years. I remember us running around your father's workshop as children. I'm sorry to hear of his sudden passing."

"Thank you, you'll be glad to know it was quick, and he didn't suffer. Let me reintroduce you to my younger brother, since the last time you saw him he was very little." Yugi scrambled out after Yami and hid behind him, peeking up at the tall brunet. "This is Yugi. Yugi? This is our cousin Seto Kaiba, he and I are close in age and we grew up together before they moved away."

Seto's stern expression softened slightly at the young boy's timid stare. The corners of his lips turned up slightly-and Yugi gave him a little wave in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi, you look very much like your late father. It must be the eyes. If you'll both follow me-" Seto was interrupted by a yell- " _Atteeeention!"_. They all turned to see a small group of soldiers march up with a tall imposing man at the front. His uniform was spotless, creaseless and decorated with polished medals. A thick leather belt held his weapon upright at his side and his shiny black boots stomped up to the little group-everyone scrambled to get out of his way. His dark grey hair was streaked with brown and combed back. Cold brown eyes locked in on the boys and he came to a halt in front of them.

Seto jumped to attention, clearing his throat, "May I introduce my father Captain Gozoburo Kaiba, right hand of the current Prime Minister of our great country and future seat of power of Domino." He fell silent and stood at his father's side-eyes forward.

"Captain Kaiba, Uncle, it is good to see you again. Again, many thanks for graciously taking us in. We are indebted to you." Yami extended a hand and shook the Captain's larger, gloved palm.

"Yes, it is good to see you boys as well. I trust the trip was not overwhelming."

"No Uncle, our escorts were very hospitable."

"And who is this now? I don't believe I've met my youngest nephew." Kaiba's attempt at lightness was lost in the wake of his overbearing fake grin. Yugi was suddenly reminded of a large evil wolf in clothes..or a bear. He shakily extended his little left hand out to this 'Uncle'. Kaiba's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and bent down to eye level. His hand shot forward. Yugi 'Eep!'-ed as his palm was suddenly squeezed in the Captain's grip.

Captain Kaiba leaned in and spoke lowly, "It's the other hand, boy. Men shake with their right hand." Yugi nodded fearfully at his scolding tone and retracted his hand. Yami patted his back, missing the exchange.

"This is Yugi. He looks small but he's very proficient, so you don't need to worry about him getting underfoot. We know you went to a great amount of trouble to bring us here and we shall strive not to be a burden. Please, however I may be of help let me know." Yami stood with his posture strong, making eye contact and not letting his nerves show. Yugi sighed quietly, his brother's bravado was something to be admired.

"Yes, well I understand you have a condition. Your father wrote to me before his untimely passing and explained that you cannot overexert yourself, however, I expect you to pull your weight around here if you want to remain in my good graces. So you will undergo an examination with Dr. Bakura before reporting for duty."

"Surely that's not necessary. I can function perfectly fine, my condition is under control." Yami kept his expression neutral, but Yugi could feel him tense up. He didn't like talking about being sick. Even now, when he still looked pale he carried on as if nothing was wrong.

"I must insist. After all, your father entrusted me with his son's well-being. You both will do well to respect my wishes. The doctor will be here tonight. That should be more than enough time to settle in." He turned to a brunette maid standing a little ways off, "Teá! Bring their luggage in. Show them where they will be staying."

The woman nodded and gave a curt, "Yes, sir." A group of house maids and soldiers quickly unloaded the suitcases and crates from the caravan, hauling them away towards the house.

Captain Kaiba turned to Seto, "Lieutenant, Yami will assist you with your everyday tasks here at base camp. He will be in charge when we are away. We can discuss further details tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to before the dinner tomorrow." The battalion saluted him off and Seto relaxed, striking up a conversation with Yami. Yugi watched as his Uncle strode away, feeling a little guilty for not liking him right away. This man shared almost nothing in common with his father..they didn't even look alike! He didn't seem to like children much either. Perhaps he would grow on him?

A scritching noise caught his attention and he wheeled around looking for the source of the noise. No one else seemed to have heard anything if their lack of interest was anything to go by.

" _Kuuuriii!"_

A small brown fluffball roughly the size of a large coin zoomed through the air in front of him before darting away. To anyone not paying attention it resembled a large beetle-but now Yugi had seen it up close. It wasn't a beetle or even a bug. It had fur! The little fuzzy thing swooped and soared through the air-almost taunting him. Yugi abandoned his books on a nearby stack of luggage and gave chase. He swiped at it when it dropped low enough but it kept out of his reach, leading him back behind the large house and into the treeline. No one seemed to mind as the child ran to and fro. He huffed as the cooing brown ball looped-de-looped underneath a stone archway and zoomed out of sight.

"Wait! Come back!" Yugi called, slowing down as he entered the archway. He took a few cautious steps inside what appeared to be a hall with no ceiling. The large uneven pieces of gray stone stood tall and foreboding. Looking down he found there was no grass but smooth, red dirt with patches of weeds here and there. His curiosity was most definitely piqued, and ignoring the little voice that whispered ' _beware'_ at the back of his mind he slowly treaded forward. What was this place? Where did it lead to? Following the path he found the rock walls took a sudden left, but beyond that he couldn't see how far, or even where, it led.

"It's a labyrinth."

Yugi gasped and spun to find the brunette woman- Teá- smiling down at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you. But you should take care around this old pile of rocks. It's been here long since before the mill-still, you could get lost, so it might be best for you not to go in there. Especially alone." Her kind blue eyes twinkled at him as she handed him his stack of books.

"Oh, thank you." Yugi smiled back up at her. "I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Teá Gardner. I take care of the Captain and run the property as groundskeeper. Should you need anything at all feel free to ask me." They walked back out of the labyrinth. "So, have you read them all?" She asked, gesturing to his books.

"Um, yes but they are my favorites so I like to re-read the-" He was interrupted as a soldier ran up to them.

"Teá! The Captain is calling for you!"

"Alright, I'm on my way." She replied. The soldier eyed the labyrinth warily before turning on his heel and hustled back to the mill. The kind woman turned back to the boy, "Your uncle is calling me. How about I give you a tour of the house after you get settled in?"

He beamed at her suggestion, "Can we explore the woods too?" She chuckled at his excited expression.

"Perhaps we can after dinner." They chatted all the way back up to the house. Unbeknownst to them a tiny fuzzball watched them go from atop the archway, cooing in its disappointment.

* * *

Seto opened the last door of the top floor and chuckled as Yugi bounded inside from underneath his arm. He stopped in the middle of a large rug and turned completely around as he inspected the room. Furniture was sparse-save for a tall wooden armoire, a comfy looking reading chair and the queen-sized bed with a bedside table alongside it. A pile of their belongings sat at the foot of the bed and he placed his books on his trunk. Seto walked in followed by Yami, who looked weary already. Yugi hopped up on the big bed and patted the spot next to him, giving Yami a knowing look. Taking his cue, the elder Mutou obligingly took a seat-to his relief. Yugi smiled up at him and leaned into his side. His brother could be prideful at times and he'd never admit out loud to needing a rest if he could help it. Yugi's cover worked, Seto noticed nothing out of place as he strode over to the hearth and lit a small fire.

"This is where you'll be staying. It's the largest room, second to the master bedroom. There is a private bathroom through that door there for you. I hope you'll find it comfortable. Breakfast is at nine, lunch at one and dinner at eight. Unless you want to eat in the kitchens with the help it's best to be on time. There are no markers for the edges of the property so try not to venture past a mile in any direction. It's not safe. We've been tracking rebels throughout the area-especially the mountains. Other than that you are allowed to go anywhere except the barn. We're expecting Dr. Bakura after dinner. Can I get you anything before I go?"

Yami answered, "No thank you, I think we'll be fine."

"I'll leave you to it then." Seto nodded a farewell and closed the door behind him. Yugi looked up at his brother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit winded from the tour. Could you fetch me a glass of water please?"

The boy nodded and hopped down, trotting into the bathroom. It was old fashioned, with a commode and a free-standing tub underneath a dingy window, and a sink with a time-worn mirror hanging low. Walking over to the sink he found a glass set there for them. He filled it up and brought it to Yami.

"Thank you. What do you think? Can we make this our new home?" He gave the younger a tired look.

"I'm not sure. Too soon to tell. Yami, do I have to call the Captain Uncle?" Yugi took his spot back on the bed as Yami finished his glass. Yami reclined backwards and gazed up at his baby brother's concerned face.

"Do you not want to? He is our family Yugi."

"He doesn't seem very friendly.."

"He has been hardened by war. I'm sure at one point he was a very kind man...like Father. He can come across as cold but trust me, he means well."

"If you say so."

Yami chuckled and tugged him down to lie next to him, "I know so." Yugi snuggled into his side as Yami pulled a pillow behind his head. "We've got a couple hours before dinner. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

"Driving so far _did_ wear you out." Yugi whispered worriedly, only to be playfully shaken into giggles.

"I'm fine, now take a nap with me. We can unpack later."

"Okay." Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his brother's gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

Later that night…

"The rebels are sticking to the woods and caves at the base of the mountains because it's difficult to track them up there." Gozaburo slammed a hand down on to the table, atop the detailed map that he and his generals were holding a meeting over. "Those bastards...they know the terrain better than any of us!"

All stood silent as the Captain mulled over their next plan of attack. Seto stood next to him, eyes scanning a particular area that had been laid siege to twice-and rewarded nothing. His calm, emotionless features betrayed nothing as Teá came in with a tray of beers and cigars.

Gozaburo plucked one of the tray as she passed and lit it up with a match. Once he had breathed the Cuban into life he breathed smoke out onto the map, moving several gold markers across the paper.

"We'll block all access to the woods and streams nearby. They're in need of supplies… Food. medicine. Things we can easily provide...or withhold. We'll store it all here. Right here in the barn. Soon they'll be forced to come out, and when they do they'll come straight to us." He motioned for them all to come closer as he marked and pointed to various locations. Teá moved about the table, leaving beers and cigars in front of the men and picking up empty tumblers. All the while her eyes would sweep over the placed markers. "We'll set up three new command posts. Here, here and here." The woman made a small mistake as her brow furrowed at the mention of his last station-her eyes lingering a little too long on the valley marker. Gozaburo caught her movements slowing.

"Teá." She flinched and straightened herself as his hand fell on her shoulder. Quickly schooling her features she met his cold gaze head on...as she had done so since the beginning-without fear. He searched her face for a mere second before ordering, "Have Dr. Bakura come up to Yami's room. I'd like him looked at before I put him to work tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The brunette smoothly picked up his glass and swept out of the room. The Captain's small spike of paranoia quelled at her receding submissive figure, and he turned once more to the task at hand.

* * *

Yugi watched curiously as the doctor examined his brother. He was surprisingly young, a little older than Yami at most. With kind features and soft-looking snow colored hair that fell to frame large chocolate brown eyes. Ryou Bakura was tall, and wore a clean dark suit that made his hair stand out. He pulled tool after tool out of his worn leather bag and asked many questions-all of which Yami answered from his comfortable spot on the bed.

"How long since you were diagnosed?" He listened to his lungs through his back. Yugi stealthily moved behind him and peered into his big bag of medicine.

"It's been two years. Yugi, get your nose out of there." Bakura paid no mind to the startled child, who scurried away from his instruments shame-faced.

The doctor sighed, "I had advised the Captain to not allow you to travel such a long distance. Your body can only take so much at this stage." At Yami's stern glare he immediately changed his tune, "But, your lungs sound surprisingly clear. You seem to just be suffering from exhaustion. No need to be alarmed at the moment. How have you been sleeping?"

"Not well, the fits seem to be much worse at night." Yami glanced away, as if admitting the fact exposed a vital weakness. Yugi came to stand next to his side of the bed and placed his small hand into Yami's larger one. He smiled at the comfort.

The doctor responded, "As it does, any reclined position could aggravate the coughing." He reached around in his bag and pulled forth a glass vial with a dropper top. Inside, a clear yellowish liquid reflected the fireplace flame. "This will help you sleep at night. Take two drops before bed with a full glass of water. Just two drops. It's very powerful and too much could knock you out for a couple of days." He filled the dropper with a small amount of medicine and dropped it into a glass of water.

Yami chuckled, "And we don't want that."

Bakura smiled and passed him a glass to drink. Yugi scooted forward and inspected the vial. It had no label. Picking it up he brought it to his nose-it didn't even had a very distinctive smell. It seemed rather unhelpful...but if the doctor said it would help he'd take his word for it. Bakura took the now empty glass, plucked the vial from Yugi's hands, and placed them both on the bedside table.

"Just at night. It could make you very groggy if taken during the day. I believe we're finished now. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Day or night." He packed up his tools and moved towards the door, turning back he finished, "That goes for your nurse as well. Good night." He gave Yugi a teasing smile and exited the room. Yami chuckled and pulled a pouting Yugi close.

"Close the door and turn off the lights, Hikari. Let's get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and turned out the lamps in the room. He threw a glass of water on the fireplace to dim the lighting-the embers giving off a soft glow in place of a night lamp. Walking over to the door he could hear two voices whispering lowly to each other. Placing an ear to the open crack he heard the doctor speaking with a woman-with Teá.

"You have to help us. Come up and see him. The wound is getting worse. His leg isn't getting any better."

"This is all I could get. I'm sorry."

Yugi pulled his ear away and looked out into the hall. On the landing a few feet away, the two spoke lowly and stood close together. He could just make out a small parcel being passed into her hands.

The maid's voice trembled slightly, "The Captain is waiting for you in his office." Bakura nodded and walked past her, muttering another apology under his breath before disappearing downstairs. Teá looked down forlornly at the insignificant package in her hands before looking up-and meeting a pair of confused amethyst eyes. She gasped and stuffed the parcel into the folds of her apron as Yugi quickly closed the door.

Nervous at being caught, he quickly jumped into bed with Yami and wormed deep under the covers. Yami, who had been very close to sleep jerked slightly.

"God Yugi! Your feet are freezing!" He mumbled before moving them into a more comfortable position. They lay there for a few moments in the silence.

 _CREEAAK._

Yugi whipped his head around on the pillow, looking for the source of the unfamiliar noise. Not finding anything he relaxed and stilled once more.

 _MMMRRRMM. Pop. Pop_

Yugi's heart sped up in fear and he clutched Yami's hand from underneath the covers. "Yami...Yami, what is that?"

His brother sleepily moaned out, "What is what?"

"Those noises."

Yami listened as the suspicious noises continued before asking, "Are you afraid?"

Yugi nodded and whispered, "A little." And he scooted closer to Yami as another ominous creak echoed through the room. Yami turned on his side and encircled him in his arms.

"It's nothing-just the wind Yugi. Nights here are different than the city nights. There, we hear cars and people...the tramway. Here the houses are old. They creak. As if the rooms are speaking to one another." This seemed to calm the boy a bit, if the slower beats of his heart were anything to go by. Yami decided to completely dispel his uncertainty, "Tomorrow I'm going to give you a surprise."

It worked, "A surprise?" All his fears forgotten.

"Yes."

"...Is it a book?"

Yami couldn't help but laugh, "No, something much better."

They lie still for a few moment longer before Yugi whispered out into the dark.

"Why did we have to come here?"

Yami sighed, "You know why. It got too hard to do this alone."

Yugi felt a tremor of sadness at his words, "You have me. You weren't alone. You've never been alone in this." His resentful tone brought a bout of guilt within his elder brother.

"That's not what I meant. Here we are safe, and we don't have to worry about money or food or not getting schooling. Please trust me Yugi, you'll understand when you're older." He coughed a few times before settling down. "Tell me one of your stories?"

Yugi was quiet for a few moments before nodding his head. Before Father had passed-before he was killed- he would tell exciting tales to the boys before they went to bed. It was their routine for a long time...and then Father was gone. After he passed the bedtime stories stopped all-together-something that had greatly saddened Yugi. It wasn't until Yami became ill that reading aloud became a habit again. On nights Yami couldn't sleep, Yugi would read to him or make up silly stories to ease his troubled mind until he was able to rest. It helped, to an extent. It brought them closer, out of their grief...and thinking on it now it had been awhile since they had done this. He leaned up until their foreheads were touching and spoke softly.

"Many, many years ago...is a sad far away land there was an enormous mountain made of rough black stone. At sunset, on the top of that mountain, there grew an enchanted rose that bloomed every night. And whoever plucked it would be granted immortal life...But no one dared to go near it because its thorns were full of poison. Men talked about the rose, about their fear of death and pain, but never the promise of eternal life. And every day the rose wilted unable to give it's gift to anyone...forgotten and lost at the top of that cold, dark mountain. Forever alone….until the end of time."

Yami had fallen asleep before Yugi had finished. His deep, even breaths only disturbed by the groaning of the house. Yugi's eyes fluttered closed and soon he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bakura stood silent as the Captain finished signing various letters. Captain Kaiba paid the doe-eyed man no attention as he folded, packaged and stamped each official order and stacked them neatly in a pile on the edge of his desk. Once he was satisfied with his worked he looked up and leaned back in his chair.

"How is he?"

"Very weak. Though he does not show it. He needs rest."

Gozaburo sighed, "Then he shall have it. Should I move the boy downstairs?"

Bakura jumped at the question, "No! I mean, no, I don't think that would be necessary. In fact, it might be detrimental to his well-being. They are very close."

"Fine. I had hoped he would be of some use to me but it seems that was wishful thinking."

"Captain, with all due respect, he should not have traveled at such a late stage in his illness. I've said this before." Ryou tried hard not to sweat at the Captain's cold, unfeeling look.

"Is that your opinion?" He asked, snidely.

"My professional opinion, yes."

"Hmph." Gozaburo stood and walked over to a liquor cabinet. He poured himself a tumbler of dark whiskey. "They were my brother's sons. Since he is no longer here to care for them, they should be where their caretaker is. That is all." He made no effort to offer the doctor a drink. For as long as Bakura had known the man, he'd never extended so much as a hospitable thought.

"Tell me doctor, how long does he have?"

"Pardon me?" They were interrupted as two soldiers came marching through the door.

"Captain, excuse us for interrupting-!" They halted as Gozaburo stopped them with one raised hand. He turned his attention back to the other male. "I said, how long does he have?"

Bakura hesitated before answering, "I've taken a look at his medical history, but I don't have enough information to be sure. It could be months...could be years. If I were able to transport him to my practice I would know more."

Gozaburo mulled over his answer before nodding, and throwing back his whiskey. He put on his General's cap and swept past the doctor and towards the soldiers.

Bakura mustered up some courage and blurted out, "Captain, one more thing. Would it be possible to grant me access to the medicine in the barn? I'd be much more adept to care for Yami as well as the wounded soldiers." It was a long shot, he knew, but if there was even a shred of hope for that leg…

Gozaburo turned and gave him a cruel smile, "Access to the barn? Hehe, don't fuck with me doctor. Dismissed."

He left, leaving the good doctor standing aghast at his reaction-and in a huff of righteous anger.

"That man will die if I do not get him what he needs…" He sadly picked up his bag and headed out of the house, spirits low. He was never one for violence, but at that moment we wished horrible things on Gozaburo Kaiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Labyrinth**

* * *

Gozaburo deftly marched across the grounds with the guards flanking either side of him, thoughts already churning darkly from his conversation with the doctor. Whether it be the soft-spoken words he uttered or the oddness of his countenance, interacting with the physician never failed to irritate him to no end. Granted, Bakura had been useful to him in his conquest, but he despised the man's timid nature. Such traits could only be associated with weakness. And he, Gozaburo Kaiba, did not tolerate weakness. His aggravation was palpable as one of his soldiers hurriedly relayed their news.

"Captain, at eight o'clock this evening we detected movement in the northern western sector. Gunfire. Sergeant Valon searched the area and we captured two suspects. A man from the nearby town and his son. They claim to have been hunting in the area."

The Captain "Hmph-ed" at the information as they rounded the corner of the mill. The area was dark and secluded, barely lit with the light of the moon-and hidden away from prying eyes. Perfect for handling whoever was causing a fuss. In the shadow of the old building stood a group of armed soldiers surrounding a frail looking elder man and a defiant looking young man who could only be the son. Gozaburo's cold eyes raked over their bodies; by the state of their worn down clothing he judged them to be farmers or lowly tradesmen. He shot a brief glare to the guards accompanying him. Did they truly believe his presence was necessary for something so trivial? This was hardly worth his time. Time was precious; he inwardly growled at the prospect of wasting it. The minute they came into view the younger of the two spoke up.

"Captain, my father is an honest man! He is not guilty of the crimes he's been accused of!" His voice rang out strong despite being captured. He stood protectively in front of his father. The youth couldn't have been much older than the Captain's own son-such a shame that he lacked discipline, there was always a need for strong young men in his ranks.

Gozaburo glared, "I'll be the judge of that. Do not raise your voice to me in such manner again. You know who I am, and I am owed the proper respect." It was enough that the spineless doctor had the nerve to make outrageous requests of him; his patience had already been worn thin without this obstinate adolescent making matters worse. A man of his caliber would not tolerate this young man's-or anyone's-disrespectful tone. He stopped just in front of them and snapped his fingers. In an instant they were searched and relieved of their belongings. The son opened his mouth to protest but his father's arm on his shoulder stilled his tongue. A smart move.

"Captain!" A familiar voice in the distance captured his attention and drew his eye towards the forest, where the galloping of horses could be heard in the dark. Lieutenants Kaiba, Alister and Sergeant Valon broke free of the treeline, trotting their horses up the hill and coming to a halt behind him. Seto gracefully dismounted his steed and came to stand next to him, holding out an old musket.

"We searched the surrounding area. All clear. Valon found this weapon where they were found. It's been fired."

Gozaburo inspected the musket before handing it off to one of the soldiers. "And what would you and your father be doing with a loaded weapon so close to our base in the middle of the night?" Gozaburo eyed them accusingly, "And so close to the Mill? One would assume you might be after the goods we so carefully store for your townspeople."

"That's a lie! We were hunting rabbits as my father said before!" The son spat out, waving a finger to the men encircling them. "Your soldiers stopped us as we were collecting our kills-they accused us of spying-"

"Silence!" The Captain's voice boomed through the dark, "I'll not tell you again boy, you will not speak speak to me in that way!" The young man flinched and backed down, eyes fearful at the Captain's sudden outburst. His fear gave Gozaburo a twinge of satisfaction. "So my soldiers have wrongly accused you, huh? We shall see. Show me their finds!"

Seto reached for the bag taken off the old man and held it open for his father to pilfer through. He rummaged around in the large sack, carelessly tossing aside maps, water canteens, a handkerchief... and a booklet with bold red lettering on the front. He scanned the cover, reading aloud. "No God, no country, no Master… Ha! How do you like that, Lieutenant?" He smirked, glancing over to his son.

Seto's eyes were cold as he stared down the trespassers. "Sounds like propaganda to smear your good name, Captain."

The young man blurted out, "It is not propaganda, sir-"

"Shhh!" The Captain held a mocking finger to his lips, eyes flashing dangerously as the boy dropped his eyes to the ground. The old man slowly moved around his son in an attempt to quell his resistance. But to no avail, as his clenched fists did not escape the Captain's notice.

"Please, if I may speak." The elder's voice shook with age and apprehension as he addressed the soldiers.

Gozaburo nodded, "Go on.."

The old man rambled, "I-It's an old almanac, sir. We are just poor farmers. We went up into the woods to hunt for rabbits. F-For my daughters, you see. They're sick. We had no idea we were so close to the old Mill..."

Gozaburo stopped picking through the bag, "Rabbits, huh? Then where are the spoils of your labor?" He circled them, putting on a show of looking for the aforementioned bunnies. The soldiers snickered at their expense. "You claim to have been hunting but you carry no gear? No traps? Perhaps you-"

"If my father says so, then he was hunting rabbits. _Captain_." The young man spat the last word vehemently. An ugly look passed across the Captain's features for a mere second before smoothing out into a passive smile. The air filled with tension for a moment as Gozaburo came to stand directly in front of the defiant youth. Any humor from before disappeared from the soldier's faces, the sudden shift in their leader's mood was disquieting. They watched with mounting trepidation. Without a word, he pulled his handgun from his hip holster-whipping the boy across his face with enough force to knock him over.

" _NO!"_ The old man yelped and reached for him, only to be restrained by the nearest guards. His frightful cries falling on deaf ears as the Captain gripped the young man by his shirt front and mercilessly beat his face in. " _Please stop! Leave him alone!"_

Over and over _and over_ he slammed the butt of the gun down. Blood spattered thickly across his shirtfront-with more still raining onto the ground. The sickening crunch of bone could be heard alongside the old man's horrified screeches. They all stared, transfixed by the bloody scene taking place before them-and Gozaburo did not stop. Seto paled, but remained frozen where he was- face stoic as he'd been taught-eyes glazed over, unseeing, as his father rained down blow after blow. The boy hadn't even had the presence of mind to scream… The old man collapsed to his knees wailing in despair, the soldiers supporting him underneath his arms. Captain Kaiba finally relented his attack on the youth, letting his limp body sink to the ground. They all stared in shock as his face... what even remained of it… bubbled and bled in the dim moonlight. His body lay twitching and moaning on the damp soil.

"WHY?! You've killed him! _You've killed him!_ _ **MURDERER!**_ You son of a _bitch_ , you've killed my son!" The old man wailed, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Oh my son! My poor son!" Gozaburo remained unfazed as he cocked the gore-covered weapon and took aim.

 _ **CRACK!**_

The bullet echoed into the night as the old man collapsed backwards into the dirt. Blood poured from the hole in his chest. This cataract filled eyes glazed over as the life went out of him, he went limp and lay still. A pitiful moan escaped the son still twitching on the grass. Gozaburo aimed his gun and fired two shots into the back of his mangled cranium, watching with a devilish smirk plastered on his face as the man stopped moving. The air was rent with the metallic scent of blood. The Captain inhaled deeply, wiping his hands with a clean kerchief plucked from his uniform pocket.

"You men! Dispose of them in the woods. Lieutenant, turn out their bag." He spoke nonchalantly, as if this sort of thing occurred everyday. Seto flinched at his father's voice, but acquiesced to his order. He flipped the bag upside down and gave it a rough shake. More useless possessions fell into the dirt-along with two skinny hares, their limp forms hitting the grass with an ominous thud. Seto went rigid. Eyes went wide and mouths went slack. Gozaburo simply frowned, casually walking over and lifting the rabbits by the ears where all could see. His stark gaze searched all of their nervous faces…

"How unfortunate… Next time, be sure to check these assholes _thoroughly_ before bringing it to my attention. Get these corpses out of my sight. Dismissed!" All but Seto jumped into action, saluting their leader before swiftly disappearing with the bodies. Gozaburo straightened his uniform before striding back towards the main house. It took five steps to find his Lieutenant had made no move to follow him.

"Seto." He called back to him without turning, "Let this be a lesson. This scenario could have been avoided. But as it is, their blood is on _your_ hands." A sharp intake of breath was his only indication he had been heard as he continued on his way.

Seto stood shivering in the dark, fingers frozen into the rough fabric of the empty bag. It was minutes later before he made his way back to the main house, with blood spotting his shoes and the old man's haunting cries rattling around in his head.

* * *

Yugi jerked awake, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room. He had been having an odd dream… something about his favorite books flying around-flapping off into the stone maze out back. The finer details of his dream vanished as he became more alert and he stretched his legs, gaining his bearings. It must be very late. The embers had long since died out in the fireplace. Turning his head, he found he'd been using his brother's chest as his pillow. Yami's deep, even breaths signaling that he hadn't felt Yugi's movements. The elder lay propped up on several pillows, including Yugi's own, fast asleep. The young boy lay back down and simply stared, following the outline of his brother's face as waves of drowsiness fell back over him. His eyelids began to droop...

 _Scritch scritch scritch._

Yugi eyes shot back open. He lay perfectly still as he listened, straining for the unfamiliar sound. The room was quiet. In fact it was too quiet. Not even the creaking and groaning of the house could be heard. Had he imagined it then?

 _Scritch scritch. "Kuuuurrrii!"_

His heart jumped into his throat. Definitely didn't imagine it. All drowsiness from before evaporated as he sat up, head whipping back and forth in the dark room trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. His hand blindly searching for his brother's arm to shake him awake.

"Yami. Yami wake up! There's something in the room!" His harsh whisper went unanswered as Yami continued to snooze on, completely dead to the world. Yugi found his shoulder and gave him a rough shake. "Yami! Please! There's something in-!"

He gasped as something whizzed by his head, ruffling his bangs. He "Eep!"-ed and ducked his face into his brother's stomach-with only a small grunt from Yami in protest-before peeking back up. His imagination ran wild. Intruder! Someone was in here! What if it was a monster? Or a ghost! Was this old farmhouse haunted? He jumped when a cooing sound came from the corner of the room. Yugi trembled, feeling tears prick at his eyes as his heart pounded in his small chest. He whined and clutched at Yami's nightshirt. A random thought drifted across his mind that whatever that medicine had been was working a little too well. Yami was out cold! He needed him and he was dead asleep. Something was in this room-and now it was up to him to protect Yami. Mustering up his courage he lifted himself into a sitting position, pushing back the covers to free his legs. Yami gave a breathy snore and Yugi bit his lip in worry. What if the intruder attacked them? As only children do, he pulled the covers up over Yami's head for extra protection. Out of sight out of mind, right?

 _Scritch scritch scritch scritch._

Yugi's head whipped in the direction of the armoire. The mysterious thing was something small.. Or at least it sounded small. Like little tiny nails clicking in a quick sequence, running across the wood. Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and scooted to the edge of his side of the bed. He couldn't see anything. The moonlight from the tiny windows lit up almost nothing. He needed light! Perhaps if he could light a candle, or stoke up the fire, maybe whatever it was would go away. He eyed the dark floor warily before slowly lowering his feet to the wood below. His toes had barely touched the cool surface before a whizzing noise blew past his ankles. The sudden tickle on his skin had him yanking his legs back up and scrambling under the covers. He shook violently and took deep gasping breaths, trying to come up with another solution. From outside the blanket he heard another round of scratching-this time much closer-and then a small **bump** that reverberated through the bed frame.

Yugi started to panic. Oh God, it was on the bed! It was gonna get them-it was gonna get Yami! Not knowing what else to do, he threw the covers off and wildly threw himself on top of his passed out brother-turning to face the intruder head on. Tear-filled eyes spilled over as he locked on to the noise at the foot of the bed. He gasped, his breath freezing in his lungs as a tiny little fuzzy thing with big purple and yellow eyes peered at him from above the foot board. Yugi blinked as it ducked out of sight-only to pop back up a second later. Yugi cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing at the familiar little creature. The fuzzball copied his movements, making more of those high-pitched "oooh"-ing sounds. Curiosity got the better of the boy as he sat up off Yami's torso to closer inspect the cooing thing.

Fear momentarily forgotten Yugi whispered, "Don't I know you?" The fuzzy ball made a happy little " _Kurrii!"_ sound. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve to see better and the thing made a purring noise, coming over to bounce on the covers by his feet. Now that it was in full view Yugi knew it was the bug-thing from earlier, the one he had chased into the maze. He gave a sigh of relief as the little puff of brown fur came closer, coming to float just above his knees.

It resembled a fluffy brown cotton ball; with two little green paws with tiny claws, and big yellow eyes with purple irises. Yugi pursed his lips when he noticed the fluffball had no apparent mouth-how then was it able to make noise? Could a mouth be under its fur? Said furball's eyes glimmered with an unknown emotion as it gazed up at him, still making that-oddly comforting-purring noise. Yugi reached forward a tentative hand to touch it. Using a finger, he gently scratched the top of its body. He giggled softly as it purring grew louder, its eyes halfway closed in bliss.

"Hello little guy. You're not so scary after all. Did you follow me here?" The brown ball zoomed around his head once and bounced in mid-air in front of him. "I'll take that as a yes. I've never seen anything quite like you before. Are you a fairy?"

Round eyes gave him a quizzical look. Yugi scratched his chin thoughtfully. Whatever kind of creature this was could understand him, that much was certain. Perhaps he was just unfamiliar with the term? He reached over to the nightstand and pulled his book into his lap, careful to avoid knocking over Yami's medicine.

"Look, this is a fairy. Or at least, what people believe fairies are supposed to look like." He flipped to a page with colorful illustrations of fairies fluttering about a thick forested area. His tiny companion seemed intrigued by the pictures. "They have wings and magic powers and are very hard to find. Some say if you catch one they will grant your wish." He smiled down at the little floating fluff as it stared hard in what appeared to be deep concentration. Yugi watched as the thing's eyes went wide and it's little body began to emit a blue light. Yugi had to close his eyes as a miniature firework went off in his face with a _POOF!_ When the dots cleared from his vision he looked back he gasped. Where his fluffy bug buddy had been there now floated a _tiny blue woman._ She was naked, but lacked fully formed womanly parts. Her ears were long and pointy, sticking out from underneath bright red hair. Protruding for her back were four iridescent red wings-the two on top were much larger than the bottom ones. Her eyes were the same yellow-tinged whites with purple irises, and she looked to him for affirmation.

Yugi was almost vibrating with excitement, "I knew it! You _are_ a fairy!" She smiled. The fairy girl fluttered her wings and made a beckoning motion with her hands. "What is it?" She flew up, making a chirruping noise and hovered in front of his face, eyebrows raised and made 'come here' motions with her hands. "You want me to follow you?" She nodded vigorously, pointing towards one of the windows. Yugi's eyebrows shot up, a smile making its way onto his face, "Outside? Where?"

The fairy wore a mysterious half-smile, winking at him before zipping off towards the door- which popped open on its own-and disappearing around the doorjamb. Yugi didn't give it a second thought before stuffing his feet into night slippers and tearing off after her into the night.

* * *

Yugi's breath puffed out in small clouds as he followed the fairy diligently through the damp grass. His little legs carrying him further away from the house and out into the woods behind the farmhouse. The waning gibbous moon gave just enough light to illuminate the grounds, refracting off the wet grass like millions of tiny diamonds. Yugi squinted in the dark. It was difficult to see the fairy flying ahead of him, but he was able to follow her little chirps and squeaks. She made her way through the skinny trees, slowing so he could keep up and leading him to the mouth of the labyrinth.

Once standing in front of the structure, Yugi found it was much harder to stay excited. The weight of his actions finally hitting home, and the fear he felt from earlier started to creep back. The cold breeze bit into the sweat-slicked skin on his neck and he shivered.

"The labyrinth? You want me to go in there?" He turned his unsure gaze to the fairy, who was hovering just by his head. Where his features betrayed his worry and trepidation, her only showed confidence and something akin to humor. "I don't know… Teá said not to. I could get lost in there." The fairy shook her head, pointing to herself and then at the stone maze. Yugi's look turned to skepticism, "Are you saying you know the way in and out?" She nodded, beckoning him forward as she flew backwards into the archway. Yugi looked forward into the dark pathway before throwing a worried glance over his shoulder-back towards the house. Back towards warmth and safety… and Yami. Even though Yugi knew Yami would never believe him his brother would be absolutely furious if he found out he'd snuck out in the dead of night to explore the labyrinth. But how many opportunities like this would come his way? Fairies were _real_ and this one wanted to show him something special-maybe even grant him a wish!

"Will you bring me back out again?" The fairy had not meant him any harm thus far, but he'd read enough stories to know they could be pranksters. He'd be in deep trouble if she left him stranded. She nodded, then gave him a soft smile and a chirp, extending her arms as if to embrace him. "Do you promise?" She purred, as if chuckling at him and zoomed over to nuzzle his cheek. His worry lessened and he held his palms out for her to land on. "Okay, I'm trusting you. We go in, you show me whatever it is you want me to see and then we come straight back out. Deal?" The fairy nodded, making an X shape over her heart and fluttering off into the labyrinth. Yugi took a deep breath to steel his resolve and crossed under the archway and into the maze.

Once inside, it seemed like all the natural light had been sucked out of the night. It could almost be pitch black-but as Yugi moved further in he was somehow still able to see where he was going. A strange ethereal light emanated from nowhere; bringing the high mossy walls, the dirt covered path, and even his flying companion into focus. Encouraged by this new discovery, Yugi stamped down his fear and followed the fairy around and around and around the maze. As they walked, Yugi studied the moss-covered stones. The walls were crumbling in places, and the surface looked damp to the touch. Looking up Yugi could see that some trees had grown gnarly branches that draped over them, blocking out the night sky. And so it went as he trekked on…

Left turns, right turns… straight halls, halls that seemed to backtrack… more lefts and more rights. There were no markers, no carved sigils or rock formations-nothing to suggest they were going the right way or the wrong way. To Yugi, all the halls looked the same. The _exact_ same. It was making him a bit dizzy. Now he understood what Teá meant by not wanting to get lost in here-had he done this on his own he would have never made it back out again. He even had a sneaking suspicion that the 'right hand on the wall' trick wouldn't work in here. Yugi rubbed his arms, using friction to warm his chilled skin. He really hoped this fairy knew where she was going.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, the fairy gave an excited chirp and zoomed out into an opening just ahead of them. Yugi gave a sigh of relief, believing it to to be the end of the maze. He ran forward and burst into the clearing, eyes widening in wonder as he looked around. It wasn't the end of the labyrinth at all-in fact, this couldn't be anything else but the very center of the labyrinth. A large open circle, with a ring of grass surrounding what looked like a huge stone well. All around him were open halls identical to the one he had just come through-no doubt leading God knows where into the maze. It must be much bigger than Yugi assumed it was, if their path was only a small fraction of the structure itself. The ethereal light vanished as the moon and stars came back into focus; the white glow illuminating the ring of stone. The fairy gave him a loud victorious squeak and dove into the well.

"Hey! Wait!" Yugi ran forward, thinking she had plunged into water-and having to stop short and regain his balance. "What is this? An underground cave?" He peered down into its dark depths, not seeing anything. He frowned and shook his head. "I should have known better. She ditched me! Now how am I supposed to-" His eyes landed on a set of thick stone stairs that spiraled down into the cave. "Hmmm.." He put his hand on his hips, weighing his options. He could wait up here and hope she came back, or he could take those creepy stairs down into the unknown and find her. Waiting up here seemed like the better option. But what if she didn't return? He couldn't get out of here without her. She promised she would lead him back out, so whatever she had wanted to show him had to be down there. In a cave. _In the dark_. He groaned and ran his hands down his face in frustration. He gave himself a pep talk as he made cautious steps towards the staircase.

"Okay Yugi, you can do this. You're not a scaredy cat like everyone thinks you are! Come on! The faster you do this, the faster we can get back to your safe warm bed."

He tentatively made his way down, down, down into the cave-the ethereal light coming to his aid once more. He could hear water dripping off the cave walls, the fast-paced flutter of the fairy's wings, and his footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Hello? Anybody down here?" His voice reverberated throughout the cave and back to him several times before dying out. It wasn't a very deep cave; he counted 100 steps from top to bottom. The fairy zoomed to and fro as if looking for something. Yugi watched her for a second before letting his eyes wander about the cave. There were no rooms or halls down here-just a large untamed, circular area with a dirty earthen floor. In the center of the cave stood a massive monolith similar to the one Yugi had found out in the woods. He moved closer for a better look.

Unlike the monolith from the road, this one was in much worse shape. Water and the passage of time had eroded much of the engravings that covered it away, and patches of thick moss littered the stone here and there. The pillar was embedded into the ground, ringed by raised stone circles-seven circles in all. Water had filled the space between the rings and the reflection of the moon from above threw an eerie light onto the pillar face.

A sudden noise from behind him that sounded oddly like a snort had Yugi whirling around. He spotted the fairy chirping and pointing at him-but facing what Yugi assumed was part of the cave wall. A gravelly noise came from the craggy wall and Yugi's eyes became wide as saucers as the wall _moved_. Well not the _whole_ wall but a small _part_ of it-no, a **figure** was detaching itself from the wall. Fascination overruled his wave of panic-and common sense-as he stared transfixed at the portion now forcibly removing itself from the wet, plant-covered rock face. Stunned, Yugi became rooted to the spot as he took in what had to be the strangest person/animal he had ever seen. It had legs that bent at an odd angle-like that of a dog that walked on its back legs. Thick thighs that tapered down and back into sharp looking hocks, and down into a large wooden feet. Wooden? That couldn't be right.. It's lower body resembled the rock it had just parted from but the swirls and little divots in the formation looked to him as bark from a tree...like he was made of petrified wood. That made more sense, seeing as it didn't have feet in the human sense-but what looked like the base of a tree instead-specifically the gnarled roots seen entering the ground with a flat bottom. Following the lines of its body upward he found it had the torso and upper features of a man. The petrified wood of his lower abdomen melted seamlessly into smooth looking bronzed skin-and further up the muscled planes of his back to his arms-where the wooden aspect began again at his elbows and down to his long fingered stone hands-hands currently pushing away fully from the wall. All along his wooden features were filigree designs matching the stone monolith.

The creature groaned in its efforts to free itself and Yugi's jaw fell open with a pop as dark tattoos in the same patterns appeared up his back and neck, fading into his hairline. His hair was dark, and the longer he stared the more color seemed to jump out at him. Black, star-shaped hair defied gravity as it ended in a shock of red- quite similar to Yami's! Finally, it took two steps backward, stretching out its arms and bending its head side to side. Two long ears like a deer twitched to and fro as the creature shook itself out. The stiff ligaments audibly popping and groaning as he slowly turned in Yugi's direction. It snorted again, looking curiously up at the fairy still chirping and buzzing around his head-and frantically pointing at the boy. Yugi's brain decided now was a good time to stop ogling and start running, but before he could make a move to dive out of sight the creature's head spun in his direction.

Yugi gasped as two cloudy red eyes locked in on him; the creatures surprisingly handsome tattooed face twisted in anger before relaxing into surprise-then awe. Yugi's heart skipped a beat-it wasn't just the hair...this thing resembled his brother, resembled _himself_ , in a most peculiar way. It frightened him. What frightened him more were the two unmistakable ram's horns protruding from the sides of his head just behind his bangs, swirling down to a point behind his leathery ears. Though they stood about ten feet apart Yugi could see the moonlight gleaming off the sharp canines from his open mouth. Yugi couldn't move. Fear had locked his body up and it was getting harder to breathe. His heart was beating a tattoo against his ribcage as the creature sniffed the air in his direction, his raspy voice wheezing from disuse.

"It's you… It's you! You've finally returned!" His deep voice even sounded like Yami's, the same deep timbre that rolled through Yugi's chest as it bounced off the walls around them. The creature made wild, excited gestures with his hands and made a couple of creaky steps closer to him. Yugi found he could move again and started to back up, almost tripping over a large rock. "Oh wait! Please! Don't be frightened, I beg you." He held up his spindly hands in surrender and froze, not wanting to send the child running. Yugi acquiesced, but only just. If this thing charged at him he was ready to sprint toward the stairs.

They stared at each other for a moment before the creature rumbled out, "You have my word I will not harm you. It was my fae friend who led you here, and she did not harm you. Nor will any creature within these walls. You are the _last_ person we would want to be led to danger." As he spoke more fairies appeared and flitted about squeaking and dancing merrily through the air. Yugi's fairy companion zoomed over and tugged playfully at his lightning shaped bangs, expression one that plainly said, " _Calm down! You are safe!"_

Yugi clutched his nightgown above his heart, willing his voice to not shake. "H-hello, my name is Yugi. Who are you?"

"Hmm?" The creature gestured to himself with a ' _Who me?'_ expression before waving a dismissive hand at him. "Heh, I've had so many names.." He made a slow, unsteady gait towards the opposite wall-Yugi found himself matching his steps in the same direction, keeping the same safe distance between them. "Names that only the wind and the trees can pronounce." He smirked and continued in a dramatic fashion, "I am the mountain, the woods and the earth in essence. I am.." He made motions with his hands again, looking for the right words as Yugi studied him. The creature's legs seemed to buckle mid-step, and he shook himself out with a groaning snuffle and snort. "Forgive me, it has been so long since I have conversed with a human.. my words have escaped me. For lack of a better term I am what you would call.. a Faun." Yugi's brows furrowed. Weren't fauns supposed to be half goat? He flinched as the creature dropped into a low graceful bow. "And I am your most humble servant, Your Highness." As he said this he lifted his head, eyes locking on Yugi's shimmering amethyst orbs. Yugi's trepidation became confusion, his brow furrowed as he shook his head.

"Sorry? I think you are mistaking me with someone else.. I'm just Yu-"

"Oh child, I am not mistaken. You are Prince Heba, son of the king of the underworld." The Faun stood up to his full height, making a grand sweeping motion at the monolith with a proud look on his face. A low rumbling chuckle filled the room and he looked back at Yugi. "And you have finally come back to us." His milky eyes sparkled with anticipation-but for what Yugi couldn't say.

"Now I know you're mistaken. My father was a tailor." Yugi hugged himself and backed up a couple more steps-which the Faun only matched, coming closer to him with his long strides.

He shook his head with a displeased frown, "You are not born of man." He humphed, as if the thought were appalling. "No royal child of the underworld is." His look grew into one of fondness, "It was the moon that bore you. Just as the sun bore the first born, Prince Atem, your elder brother. If you do not believe me then just look on your left shoulder. You will find a mark that proves it."

Yugi gave him a skeptical look and reached over to rub his left shoulder through his nightgown. The Faun, or whatever it was, couldn't really believe he was some prince. And his older brother too? Not even a ruler of a kingdom either-no, a Prince of the Underworld! That sounded spooky! Even with an imagination as wild as his it was hard to believe.

The Faun kept his eyes on Yugi but made his way over to the monolith. The fairies flew around and around, making a joyful racket. One fairy in particular let his bangs go and came to rest on Yugi's shoulder-his companion who had led him here. Her mirthful gaze put him once again at ease as he listened to the Faun's story.

"Your father, your _real_ father, had us open portals all over the world to allow your return. This old decrepit cave.." He gestured all around them, ".. is the last of them." The sadness in his voice was palpable, and Yugi felt sympathy for the Faun as he gazed longingly up at the monolith. Just how long had they been waiting for this Prince? The deep baritone of the Faun's voice broke through his musings. "But we have to make sure that your essence is intact, that you have not truly become a mortal."

Yugi couldn't help the disbelieving snort he let out, "Not a mortal? But I am a mo-!" His voice died out as the Faun was now standing a mere foot away from him, pulling out an old leather-bound book. He hadn't even heard him _move_! A woodsy smell assaulted Yugi's nose as he timidly met the Faun's attentive stare.

"You must complete three tasks before the moon is full. This.." He held the book out to him, "...will guide you. It is the Book of Crossroads. Open it only when you are alone and it will show you your future-show you what must be done." Yugi gingerly took the large book, taking his eyes off the Faun. "And take these, for you will need them for the first task." He magicked a small felt pouch out of thin air and placed it on top of the book. "But make haste my Prince; there are only three days left before the next full moon. Once it passes, there will be no way for you to return…"

Yugi picked up the pouch and shook it lightly. What sounded like small stones rattled around inside. He shrugged and pocketed it. Then he scrutinized the book. It was rather ordinary looking-the leather binding a rich red color with golden bordering. He flipped it open and frowned.

"But there's nothing in here. How am I supposed to… ?" He looked up to find himself alone. He snapped the book closed and wildly looked around. "Hello? Faun? Hey, how am I supposed to get back?"

His answer came from above; the small form of his fairy friend cooed at him from the top step, waving him up. With one last look around the damp cave Yugi tore back up the steps. His mind racing as he replayed everything that had just occurred in the past hour. Once the fairy led him safely out of the labyrinth, he took off running and didn't stop until he had made it back to his room-not caring that he left the fae lady in his dust. Once the door had shut behind him he tip-toed to the bathroom and stuffed the book and the pouch in the thin space behind the commode. Once satisfied that they were out of sight, he made his way back to the bed, toed off his soaked, muddy slippers and gently maneuvered his trembling form up to his brother. Yami made a small grunt before rolling to face him, throwing a heavy arm over Yugi's shoulders and pulling him close. Yugi didn't mind. He welcomed the warmth and safety of Yami's presence, letting his rhythmic breathing steady his racing heart and lull him to a restless sleep. That night, his dreams were full of mazes, flying fuzz balls and a pair of ruby red eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Teá finished setting up the sterling silver breakfast tray on the counter, arranging the little vase of flowers into a pretty display. She stood humming a thoughtless tune... putting no real heart in it. She, like the other maids bustling around in the kitchen, had but one goal: to efficiently run the Captain's household.

However, that did not mean she believed in his cause. To his face, she was the epitome of submissive perfection. A pretty flower that bent to the wind of his will. Ready to heed his call at a moment's notice. But behind his back…

She loathed Gozoburo Kaiba with all her being. It sickened her to be so close to someone who was more monster than man… A man so evil his very presence tainted all those he came in contact with. There were many nights Teá cried herself to sleep absolutely convinced her soul was beyond redemption just by serving this man. The unspeakable horrors that had occurred on this property alone would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. But she didn't leave.

She _couldn't_ leave.

A tinkling bell rang from inside the dining hall. Teá scooped up the tray and moved swiftly out of the kitchen. The early morning sun shone brightly in the windows, casting a warm-almost peaceful glow throughout the house. Her heart trembled at the notion. It was easy for others to believe the illusion of peace so masterfully cast over this place. But not for her, no.. she'd seen too much. The brunette reached the open doors, carefully adjusting the tray so she could alert the Captain to her presence.

At her knock his voice answered, "Come in."

She bowed her head as she made her way into the room, "Good morning Captain." He grunted in acknowledgement and went back to his task of shining his boots on the eating table. A mess he'd never even consider tidying up himself took up a large portion of the table. Maps, papers and a journal lay too close to the dripping pot of coffee. His half empty mug leaving a ring into the fine oak surface. Dirty rags and brushes covered with polish sat atop a discarded newspaper… A lovely little gift for her to clean to show his appreciation.

Despite the irritation rolling around in her gut she kept her eyes trained on the tray in front of her. One of the keys to her success in working under him for so long was that she never looked him directly in the eye. A quick learner in her own right, she studied how he treated those around him-those who worked under him. It became clear in no time at all just how to get in-and stay in-his good graces.

She never spoke unless spoken to: docile maids did not gossip or create drama. She never made mistakes: a lady who stayed organized could be admired. And she _never_ questioned his orders; obedience was Kaiba's one and only commandment. Traits such as these appealed to him in the most misogynistic way, and he wasted no time in bringing her close. Entrusting her with tasks and errands that not even his soldiers were allowed to carry out...

Captain Kaiba trusted no one-especially those who believed themselves to be his equal-but what little confidence he had in others befell upon those he truly believed feared him. His ego clouded his judgement of character, thus allowing Teá the in she needed.

As her mother would say… _Keep thine enemies closer._ She gently set the tray down and turned to leave. Kaiba's gruff voice halted her steps.

"Teá."

She didn't turn to face him. Opting instead to fold her hands in front of her and answer meekly, "Yes sir?"

"Prepare these rabbits for dinner tonight." Rabbits? At this, she turned back to the table. She hadn't seen them at first. The two stiff hares were on the table too close to his person. She stepped forward and lifted them by the ears, inspecting them closely. They were still fresh enough to use but..

"They are too young sir. There won't be much meat to clean."

The Captain set down his polished boot, "Well, maybe they'll do for a stew then? I'm sure you can find a suitable dish. Shame to let them simply go to waste." He reached over for his coffee mug and swirled the contents left within.

Teá backed away and made to leave with a curt, "Yes sir."

"Just a moment." He stood and moved in front of her, standing so close she could smell his awful aftershave. Fear shot up her spine and caused her palms to moisten. She swallowed audibly at his sudden movement. It took all her strength not to flinch away when he innocently offered her the mug. "This coffee was burnt. Taste for yourself." She felt an unpleasant shiver as she took it from him and sipped-hoping to the heavens above that her lips had not indirectly touched his. She made a show of agreeing with him as his eyes raked over her body. He smirked, no doubt sensing her discomfort. "You should keep a better eye on it in the future."

"As you wish, sir." She could feel her resolve slipping underneath his hungry stare. As quickly as she could without looking as if she were running away she traded the breakfast items on the tray for the rabbits and the burnt coffee and hurried past him towards the kitchens.

As she made her way down the hall she could feel his eyes boring into her receding back. Bile made itself known in the back of her throat. The porcelain cup tinkled against the silver tray in her unsteady hands. She _hated_ feeling like this. Nothing got under her skin-not gore, not death, nor torture-quite like the way he would look at her when they were alone. It had only happened a handful of times over the course of her servitude, but each time the tension would mount. The escalating dark energy threatening to spill over into something… something _awful_. Time was running out. She silently prayed Kaiba would never act on his desires, hoping beyond all hope there was some small shred of virtue in his black soul. Because if there was one thing that could break her… one thing that could bring it all down…

It was the fear of being desired by a fiend.


End file.
